Don't Disappoint Me
by KookieMe
Summary: Ryoma lost family when he was 4 and is adopted by Takashi’s family. How will things change? Will he even continue tennis? Pairing undecided, will be Shounen-ai. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT! - THE 'NEW PRINCE OF TENNIS' IS OUT! I READ CHAPTER ONE AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT PRINCE OF TENNIS IS BACK! WOOO-HOOO!!!!

Summery- Ryoma lost family when he was 4 and is adopted by Takashi's family. How will things change? Will he even continue tennis? Pairing undecided, will be Shounen-ai..

Declaimer - Me no own PoT, sadly

Note - Me never wrote PoT STORY (just two bad one-shots T.T). First try. No Beta-Read.

Warning - Characters might be a little ooc. The pairings are undecided but it will be slash which means boyxboy. If you have problem with this then leave now and don't go complaining about it if you don't even like what I just warned you. Because then you're just being stupid and mean.

Pairings - Undecided for now.

Published: 1.02.09

Revised: 3.05.09

-Start!-

Six year old Kawamura Takashi stretched his small arms as he walked down the street, his karate uniform neatly folded in his backpack. Practice was longer than expected today because sensei had decided to practice the order for the ceremony for when he and the others get to have a white belt, finally after watching and helping around the dojo he and his friends can take part! He could start training for real! Takashi grinned goofily thinking about working his way to a black belt like his sempai-tachi did.

Something sharp and stinging suddenly reached his nose and he covered his mouth with his hands instantly. He looked up at the sky to see black smoke rising in the air. He gasped and took a right turn, his eyes widening at the sight of red angry flames spreading over a house quickly. His gasped when he heard a cry of help inside the house on the 3rd floor.

Takashi quickly ran to the house next door and banged his fist on the door.

"Please open up! There's a fire! Someone's in there!" he yelled.

As soon as the door was opened by a tall gruff man he pointed to the fire.

"Fire!" the man at the door gasped and took hold of his shoulders.

"Kid, go into my house and call for the fire trucks! I'll get others to help put the fire out!" then the big man ran past him yelling at the top of his lungs for help as he went to the nearest fire hydrant.

Takashi quickly did what the big man told him and called for the fire trucks. The operator kept him on the phone as the trucks were sent while he explained what happened.

By the time he got out onto the street, there were 3 fire trucks on the street hosing at the house. Takashi coughed at the smell of the smoke. The street had become crowded with people who tried to help. He stood there, in front of the big man's house watching sickly as the house shook a bit.

A fire truck suddenly raised its ladder towards the 3rd floor. Takashi squinted at the bright flames to see a woman with long brown hair holding a bundle.

"Take my son first! Take my son!" she hollered crying.

The fireman grabbed the bundle of blankets before holding out a hand to the woman. She reached out towards him when Takashi suddenly heard a loud heart splitting moan.

**MMMGGHH…**

**CRASHHHH!!!!**

"**MA'AM!!!"**

Takashi cried in horror when the house suddenly collapsed, enclosing the house and the woman. He felt tears prick for the unfortunate woman instantly thinking of his own mother. Trying to wipe away his tears he watched as the fireman was lowered back down, his face sickened with guilt and sadness.

Takashi noticed the bundle in his arms had yet to move and panicked. Trying to gulp back his tears, he ran past the fire trucks that kept trying to put the flames out and ran to the ambulance. No one noticed him as they uncovered the bundle. Takashi felt something grip his heart at the sight.

A small boy whom was probably only 4 or 5 years old was tucked in the fireman's arm, scratches and dirt covered his body as well as slight burns, his emerald hair looked like some fire had burnt the edges. His small chest barely moved as he struggled to breathe making a sickening wheezing sound. Takashi watched as they took the boy into the ambulance and drove off, the sirens echoing in his ears.

He looked back towards the house and noticed the fire had reduced to almost nothing and was only burning at the ashes. Takashi felt tears cascading down his face. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

"Boy, you should go home."

He looked up to see the same tall gruff man staring down at him, his own tears falling down his face. Takashi nodded slowly not bothering to wipe his tears.

The man turned and walked slowly back to his house shaking his head. Takashi could hear him mumbling sadly, 'They were such a good family. Poor little boy. He's already orphaned at such a tiny age.' Takashi sniffled as the image of the small emerald haired boy popped into his mind. He dragged himself home crying. When his house came into view something suddenly sprang within him and he ran towards the door.

Yanking the door open, not even bothering to take off his shoes, he ran through the sushi restaurant and up the stairs. At the sight of his mother he felt happiness spread through him and launched himself onto her waist.

"Whoa! Takashi! What's going on? Why are you so late today?! And why are you still wearing your shoes in the house?!" Takashi never felt happier in his life as his mother ranted on him.

He felt tears escape him and she instantly stopped. "Takashi?" she asked smoothing his hair. He leaned into her warm hand as he cried in joy for himself and in sadness for the boy.

-2 weeks later-

He wondered. Day after day Takashi wondered about the boy. He remember finding out a few days after that the people who died in the fire were his parents friends. He also found out that there was also a husband and a niece who died in the fire. During the funeral the sun shone so brightly that Takashi felt irritated at how nice the day had been at such a sad time.

He had looked for the boy with the emerald hair, but the boy was nowhere in sight that day. His father and mother told him that the boy was in the hospital still and wasn't accepting any visitors. Takashi felt saddened. He really wanted to see the boy, to at least know if his burns had healed. The helpless state the boy had been tugging at Takashi's mind for a while now.

"Kawamura-san!"

"Huh?!"

He looked up and gulped as his Sensei looked down at him.

"You've been like this for weeks now. Honestly you're one of my good students! Don't tell me all that sushi is going to your head!" she waved her hand in the air with a hint of joking in her voice.

Usually when she jokes everyone would laugh, but today Takashi only nodded.

"Hai, Sensei."

He didn't look up to see any of his friends or sensei's worried faces.

His mind was too filled about the small boy.

-Takashi's house-

Takashi dragged his feet towards his house slowly, causing his shoes to become into an even worse shape than they already were. He lifted his head slightly to make sure he didn't stray from the path before stopping to stare at a long black limousine that was parked in front of his house. Moving his legs once more, he continued to stare at the limo as he advanced home.

He paused at the sound of other voices in the house and wondered what strangers there were this time. Opening the door slowly he peeked inside to see the sushi restaurant abandoned and the voice seemed to be coming from upstairs. He shuffled in, trying not to make a sound, carefully taking off his shoes he walked up the stairs.

"Sign here and everything is all set."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Of course we'll be checking in every 2 weeks for a few months."

"Yes. We understand. We're just glad that it could go through."

"His things will be arriving tomorrow, though there's not much, just things that were in the backyard like his shoes and backpack. His other possessions that are at the dorm will remain there unless he wants them here himself."

"Yes. We will provide for him."

Takashi opened the living room door to see his parents sitting with 2 men in black drinking tea and looking through paper work. His parents seemed to be in a happy mood which was a bit for a surprise since they had been a bit sad from the loss of their friends.

"Takashi, good timing, come sit over here."

He obeyed and walked towards his parents, seating himself between the two. He looked at the two men across from them and his eyes widened.

Between the two men sat the boy with emerald green hair. He had two golden pair of cat eyes and it seemed his body was pretty small as he stared at them with bored eyes. The boy had on an arm cast with a sling and bandages accessorized his small lean neck. He wore a long sleeve dark blue uniform but Takashi could see his bandaged fingers. The grey shorts that the boy wore help show the bandages that had wrapped themselves around the boy's small legs.

"Takashi." He looked up to his parents who smiled down at him.

"This is Ryoma. He is…was…our friend's son. Since he doesn't have a place to go anymore we're adopting him." Takashi's eyes widened as he turned back to look at the boy who seemed unaffected or even aware of what was going on outside of his invisible personal bubble.

He found himself asking out loud, "So he's going to be my brother?"

His parents smiled. "That's right. You're going to be a big brother from now on. Treat him well okay?"

Takashi felt something tug instantly at his lips and smiled goofily.

"Okay!" he turned back to stare at the boy, ignoring what the adults talked about after that. He was glad the boy, known as Ryoma now, was okay. And even better Takashi would be able to get to know the boy since now they were brothers! Takashi silently made a vow to watch over his new brother from now on and make sure Ryoma was comfortable.

Withdrawing from his thoughts he found, to his surprise, that he and Ryoma was the only ones in the room. He looked around but the adults seemed to have left. He glanced back at Ryoma, and with determination, smiled to the boy.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun, my name is Takashi."

Ryoma stared at him for a while before turning back to stare at the wall.

"Ryoma-kun?" the boy sent him a scowl before looking back at the wall.

Takashi felt the excitement leave him and instead was replaced with the feeling of being nervous. After all the boy did just lose his family 2 weeks ago, and having being adopted by strangers must be an emotional toll as well. Maybe Ryoma didn't like his family? Takashi grew more nervous as he thought more and more on the subject. Looking up he tried to offer a smile again, knowing it came out with his nervous feelings though.

"U-ummm...." Ryoma didn't even turn to him as he kept staring at the wall.

"W-what do you l-like to play?"

Ryoma turned to him and gave him a look. Takashi suddenly felt like he wasn't the older one now. The way Ryoma looked at him made him shift in his seat and look away. As the silence continued Takashi started to feel very inferior to the younger boy.

"I'm so glad that went well."

"Aa, the qualifications were easy enough."

The door slid open and Takashi looked up to see his parents smiling. "Now then, Takashi, why don't you show Ryoma-kun to his new room? We moved the things in the room at the end of the hall out and already bought a new bed and dresser for him. He can't talk right now because the fire had affected his lungs a bit but it'll be better in a few days. Until then try asking him yes and no questions so he could just nod or shake his head okay?" Takashi nodded slowly getting up.

He turned towards Ryoma who didn't move from his spot. "Umm…" Ryoma suddenly stood up and walked past him. Takashi took note that he was a head shorter than himself as he followed the younger boy to show him where his new room was.

When they arrived Ryoma opened the door, but before Takashi could step in as well the boy had suddenly slammed the door and locked it with an echoing _click._ Takashi blinked staring at the door for a while before looking down and turning away. Takashi knew when he wasn't wanted and from the actions of his new younger brother Takashi was very sure that Ryoma really didn't even want to look at him.

--------------

Okay I know I was suppose to put this up like February 13th but I thought I did but I guess I didn't. Gomen. Anyways, the top note labeled 'important' should be read! Why? Because it effects any and all PoT fans!

Anyways R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery- Ryoma lost family when he was 4 and is adopted by Takashi's family. How will things change? Will he even continue tennis? Pairing undecided, will be Shounen-ai.

Declaimer – If I owned PoT then it would be yaoi heaven! But I don't. Yes, a sad fact we all must face.

Pairings – Undecided.

Published: March 9, 2009

Revised:

-Recap-

When they arrived Ryoma opened the door, but before Takashi could step in as well the boy had suddenly slammed the door and locked it with an echoing click. Takashi blinked staring at the door for a while before looking down and turning away. Takashi knew when he wasn't wanted and from the actions of his new younger brother Takashi was very sure that Ryoma really didn't even want to look at him.

-Start!-

It's been 3 weeks since Ryoma moved in and became his new brother but not once had Takashi heard him talk. Takashi knew from his parents that Ryoma's throat had healed but even they admitted that not one word left the boy's mouth. Ryoma didn't need to wear an arm cast anymore and there were less bandages on him now a days. But Takashi also had to admit that he hardly saw Ryoma in the past three weeks.

He had learned from his parents that Ryoma attended a private all boys elementary school which his past parents had paid the expense for the rest of the year. The school was a dorm school so Ryoma was never home on the weekdays, and when he did come home on the weekend a black limo usually dropped him off.

Takashi felt a bit insecure seeing as Ryoma seemed to be use to a rich life, and looking at the small but cozy house they lived in Takashi thought that maybe his new younger brother detested living a lower life than he had. Of course he never would ask such a question nor did he have a chance to since right after Ryoma gets dropped off, he would just go upstairs and lock himself in his room.

The only other time Takashi saw Ryoma was when he went to the bathroom since his meals were left on a tray outside his door.

_Click_

The sound of Ryoma's door opening brought Takashi back from his thoughts and he silently tip toed towards his door, opening it slightly to peek into the hall. He watched as Ryoma lock his door before the younger boy turned around. Takashi quickly ducked back, closing his door.

He listened to Ryoma's footsteps walk down the hall, pass his door and down the stairs. Takashi quickly got up and slipped into the hall, creeping towards the stairs. Ryoma never walked down stairs into the shop unless he was leaving to school on Monday morning, but today was Saturday. Curious, Takashi walked down the stairs and saw Ryoma putting on his shoes.

Takashi was surprised to see him for once without his uniform for the first time as Ryoma adjusted a white cap that was a bit too big for his head and zipped up his dark blue coat. Then Ryoma opened the door and walked out. Takashi wondered where he was going and looked around noticing that none of the costumers had notice the 4 year old slip out, his father had his back turned.

Takashi bit his lower lip before rushing towards the front and slipping his shoes on. Not bothering to grab a coat, Takashi quickly opened the door and ran after Ryoma. He slowed down when he was a few yards away from the boy, making sure Ryoma didn't know he was there.

For 10 minutes Takashi followed, before Ryoma seem to notice that he passed a street 3 times and Takashi concluded that Ryoma was a bit lost. It wasn't really a surprise since Ryoma was only outside when being transported to and from school. Takashi pondered whether he should show up and say it was a coincidence and help Ryoma out, but decided against it since Ryoma seemed like a very smart 4 year old and would probably know he lied. And if not, Ryoma would probably ignore him anyways.

Takashi followed Ryoma as he took a left and gasped before quickly covering his mouth and ducking back behind the corner before Ryoma could notice him. He bit his lower lip as he counted to ten before deciding to peek around the corner. He stared at Ryoma's back as the boy stared at empty lot of his old estate. Ryoma took his hands out of his jacket pockets and Takashi had to squint to see a tennis ball in his small hand.

He wondered if Ryoma liked tennis. He watched as Ryoma stared at the ball for a while before walking into the lot and placing it on the ground. Then Ryoma stood up, his hat covering Takashi's sight from his eyes, but he could see the tears running down his face. Takashi wanted to come out and comfort the boy but quickly stepped back from doing so.

He didn't have the right to do that. He wasn't his real brother after all. Ryoma stood there, and Takashi stared, not really knowing how long they stood there. Finally Ryoma started to move, obviously still crying from what Takashi could tell as the boy rubbed his eyes and small hiccups escaped him. He hid in the bushes as Ryoma walked past him oblivious to his surroundings and bumped into a group of kids.

"Hey watch it!"

Takashi frowned when the one of the kids yelled at Ryoma. The kid had dirty brown hair and squinting brown eyes, he was bigger than Ryoma by more than a head and so were his friends. The kid suddenly blinked and smirked.

"Hey guys look! This kid is crying! Ha ha, what a baby!" his friends laughed before he snatched Ryoma's cap away, the 4 year old looking up in shock, gasping.

Takashi curled his hands into fists as he watched the boys toss the hat to one another. Ryoma reached and ran in circles trying to get his hat back, his tears falling down his face. His little mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Unfamiliar anger boiled up in Takashi and the sudden urge to hit the older boy started to build inside of him. Ryoma opened his mouth as it moved to form words.

"Huh? What did you say?" the kids mocked. Ryoma rubbed his eyes.

"I-I said g-gimme back my hat."

His voice was small, but Takashi caught it and froze in shock. In all the times Takashi has thought of Ryoma, not once had he ever pictured the boy to look as vulnerable as he did at the very moment. His eyes were red with tears running down his face, his nose sniffled every 5 seconds, his voice cracked and his body shook violently.

"Hmm…since you asked so nicely…nah!"

Takashi gasped when the boy threw it on the ground and started stomping on it. Ryoma gasped in horror, his face paling and tried to stop him but two boys held onto his arm.

"S-stop it! Stop it! My daddy gave that to me! Stop it!"

Takashi felt something burst inside him and stood up, stomping his way to them. He curled his hands into fist, his short nails digging into his skin. He glared at the boys in anger.

"Please! Give it back! Please!"

Takashi drew back his arm, aiming at the back of the boy's head.

"STOP IT!" he brought his fist forward impacting with the boy's head.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!" the boy fell to the ground crying.

"IF I SEE YOU BOTHER HIM AGAIN, I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!!"

The boy gasped before he and his friends ran off, tripping from their own feet. Takashi puffed trying to catch his breath as the anger still burned within him.

A small pathetic sniffle brought him back to his senses. He looked down as Ryoma rubbed his eyes sniffling. Takashi sighed once all the anger just disappeared and picked up the now dirty white hat. He turned to Ryoma and watched for a few seconds as Ryoma tried to calm down before holding out the hat to him. Ryoma looked up at him, sniffing, and then frowned as he took the hat, looking away. Takashi smiled understanding that the boy was still a bit emotional.

"Come on I'll buy you ice cream and then we'll go home. Your throat hurts right?"

Ryoma looked at him in shock.

Takashi inwardly chuckled at the sight of a shocked face pasted on Ryoma. He knew it must have hurt since Ryoma did suffer lung damage from the fire and he probably hasn't talked that much so the yelling must have hurt a lot. He started walking towards the park, he smiled when he heard Ryoma's footsteps soon after, his sniffling had stopped.

When they arrived at the park Takashi looked back at Ryoma to see the boy holding his throat slightly and trying to breathe calmly. Takashi frowned and figured that walking after the last scene wasn't too healthy for Ryoma. He glanced around the park and noticed a bench nearby and rejoiced, jogging to it. He turned and watched Ryoma walk to him stopping close by.

"Neh, Ryoma-san the ice cream stand is a little far of a walk, you just rest here and I'll be right back."

Ryoma stared at him for a while before sitting on the bench, looking forward, his hat laid on his lap.

Takashi took it as an 'okay' and jogged down the pathway towards the ice cream stand. He looked through the list and wondered what Ryoma would like, after all, this was the very first time he was spending time with him. Takashi looked through the double ice pops before just randomly picking one. He paid for the ice cream before jogging back towards the bench. Takashi struggled with the cover, frowning since he couldn't open it. He looked up to search for Ryoma and froze, his eyes widening.

He whipped his head back and forth in quick motions. Still he couldn't find Ryoma. He bit his lower lip in a nervous fashion and ran on top of a nearby hill. He looked around the park before sighing in relief when he saw his little brother near the tennis courts, watching a game. He jogged towards the courts as he finally opened the cover on the ice pops.

"Ryoma-san!" Ryoma looked back at him.

Takashi grinned as he broke the pair of ice pops apart; handing him what he thought was the bigger piece.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got us strawberry flavor."

Ryoma blinked and stared at the ice pop before taking it and giving it a slight lick. Takashi watched in amusement as Ryoma stopped, blinked, licked and then stopped again, only to repeat the process a few times. Finally it seemed that Ryoma decided he liked it before turning back to the game. Takashi smiled before starting to eat his own ice pop, turning to also watch the game.

Takashi found himself a bit amazed from the game and glanced at Ryoma.

He was shocked to see Ryoma had leaned closer to the fence and was clutching the metal wire with something like excitement in his eyes, the ice pop stick stuck out cutely from his lips. Takashi remembered earlier how Ryoma had placed the tennis ball on the empty court and wondered maybe he played with his family, but lost his things like his racket or something during the fire.

"Ne Ryoma-san, do you like to play tennis?" Ryoma went rigid before turning to look at him, frowning.

Slowly Ryoma shook his head, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket with a bit of force and started to walk away. Takashi frowned. Perhaps he didn't like tennis, but there was an important memory that's connected to tennis? "A-ah! Matta Ryoma-san, I'll lead the way!" Takashi spluttered after returning from his thoughts. Ryoma didn't say anything nor did he show any signs that he heard him.

Takashi wondered silently if maybe he had angered Ryoma in some way. The walk was silent the rest of the way until they reached the shop, that's when Ryoma suddenly ran past him, opened the door and ran up the stairs, a faint _click_ told Takashi he locked himself in his room again. "Eh? Was that Ryoma-kun? Takashi, were you with him this whole time?" Takashi smiled to his dad nodding.

"Hai, we went to the park and ate ice cream." His dad smiled. "That's good to know Ryoma is opening up." Takashi nodded smiling, but as soon as he started walking up the stairs he let the smile drop into a frown.

-12:16 am-

Takashi tossed and turned but all the events that happened today bugged him to no end. He remembered Ryoma's crying face when his hat was stomped on. Takashi knew Ryoma didn't have a lot of things left since the only thing that was left was his school bag and shoes from the fire. Takashi also knew Ryoma had other things that were at his dorm, but not once had he come home with anything else besides the usual.

_Slide_

Takashi sat up quickly and turned towards his door. He gasped when he saw Ryoma in pajamas staring at him, holding a pillow as big as him.

"Ryoma-san, is something wrong?"

Ryoma stared at him through the dimly moonlit room and tightened his hold on his pillow, and shaking his head. Takashi found this quite unusual and stared at the younger boy. Ryoma opened his mouth once, before closing it, and then opening it again.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Ryoma froze before looking at the ground, giving a slight, almost nonexistence nod.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Ryoma looked up, his mouth slightly opened before giving another slight nod.

"Alright come in. close the door."

Ryoma took a step in and slide the door close before turning around and staring again. Takashi figured Ryoma was a bit confused at the moment and chuckled.

"It's okay. Come here."

He patted the spot next to him. Ryoma shuffled his way to the bed before plopping down softly. The two laid there not saying a word to one another for awhile, just staring at the ceiling and after what seemed like an hour Takashi wondered if Ryoma was still awake.

"Ryoma-san, are you still awake?"

Ryoma made a slight shift, though Takashi wasn't sure if he was doing it to indicate a 'yes' or if he was simply shifting in his sleep.

Either way Takashi felt a little better knowing that Ryoma probably wouldn't hear him, because of his nervous-y, but at the same time he kind of wanted Ryoma to hear what he had to say.

He took a deep breath.

"Ryoma-san I don't know if you're awake or asleep but I want to tell you that I was happy today that we got to spend some time with one another. I know I'm not your real brother and maybe I never could be…but I want to help you. Just like today, if any bullies pick on you just tell me okay?...I know that maybe you don't even like me or the fact that you were adopted but I hope you could open up to me more. Maybe I could even teach you some karate moves when you have the time. And maybe you could learn how to make sushi with me too. Of course maybe you don't like those things…it's just a possibility."

No answer.

Takashi waited and waited and still he received no response.

He sighed, so Ryoma was asleep after all. But after getting all that out Takashi felt his mind and muscles relax at last and finally started to drift to sleep. His eyes were just closing when a small voice jolted him awake.

"Arigato."

Takashi's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Ryoma whose back faced him.

"Ryoma-san?"

No answer, but Takashi smiled and laid back down looking at the ceiling letting his eyes drift heavily.

"You're welcome."

Then sleep took over.

-------------

Yeah, so that's chapter two. You won't see any present time action until chapter six but don't worry, Takashi isn't the only one who'll have an interaction with young Ryoma! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and would like to hear so in reviews if you don't mind. Reviews make me giddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery- Ryoma lost family when he was 4 and is adopted by Takashi's family. How will things change? Will he even continue tennis? Pairing undecided, will be Shounen-ai.

Declaimer- Every time I type this my soul cries a little more in agony. I don't own PoT! I get it! Wahhh!!! *runs off crying*

Pairings: Undecided.

Published: March 18, 2009

Revised:

-Recap-

"Arigato."

Takashi's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Ryoma whose back faced him.

"Ryoma-san?"

No answer, but Takashi smiled and laid back down looking at the ceiling letting his eyes drift heavily.

"You're welcome."

Then sleep took over.

-Ch.3-

Takashi woke up to the feeling of a warm smaller body cuddled against him. He looked to the side and gasped, before smiling at the sight of Ryoma sleeping. Seeing Ryoma like this reminded him that his younger brother was only 4 years old and yet in some way very mature.

Takashi carefully sat up, as to not wake Ryoma and tried to sneak out of the bed when a small hand suddenly grasped his wrist. He turned back, only to meet the stare of a pair of golden cat-like eyes.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to get ready."

Ryoma stared at him for a while before letting go and getting up as well. Takashi watched as the boy grabbed his pillow and walked out the room. Takashi followed and stared as Ryoma walked down the hall and opened his door before disappearing behind the door.

After getting ready Takashi went down stairs to eat.

"Ah, Takashi, just in time, here, bring Ryoma's breakfast up for him will you?"

Takashi nodded grabbing the tray of breakfast and heading back upstairs. He arrived at Ryoma's door.

"Ah, Ryoma-san, I brought up some breakfast. I'll leave it out here as usu--"

_Slide_

Takashi froze and blinked staring down at the younger boy.

"U-umm here's your breakfast" he said holding it to the boy.

Ryoma stared at him before staring at the tray and then looking back up at him.

"Downstairs."

With one word spoken Ryoma proceeded to walk past him. Takashi stood nailed to the ground for a second before turning around quickly and following the boy.

"Takashi did Ryoma-kun like his bre-ah! Ryoma-kun! What brings you down here?!"

His mother and father were obviously surprised at the sight of Ryoma on a weekend for once.

"Ryoma-san said he wanted to eat down here."

His parents stood frozen for a bit before exchanging glances and smiled brightly.

"Of course, Ryoma-kun come sit!"

Takashi and Ryoma walked to the table and sat down, he placed the tray in front of the boy.

"Ryoma-kun this is a nice surprise! I heard you went out with Takashi yesterday! Did you have fun?" his mother squealed excitingly.

Takashi was about to answer for him but was interrupted by the boy himself.

"I had fun with Nii-san."

Takashi gasped and stared at the boy who broke his chopsticks and started eating.

"Oh honey, did you hear that?! Ryoma-kun called Takashi 'Nii-san'!!"

Takashi blushed from realization that he had indeed heard correctly and couldn't help be feel happiness and pride swell into him. After that, breakfast went through in comfortable peace and when he finished, Takashi started clearing away the table to wash the dishes.

"It's okay Takashi. Why don't you play with your little brother as much as you can first? After all, Ryoma's going back to the dorm tomorrow and you won't see him until next weekend."

Takashi gasped, remembering that he wouldn't see Ryoma until the next weekend and nodded quickly.

"Hai."

He stood up and turned to Ryoma, but found the boy in question missing. He turned around in time to see Ryoma slipping on his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"O-Oi! Wait for me Ryoma-kun!"

The change in suffix wasn't acknowledged by the younger boy but Takashi felt a sense of pride at being able to use '-kun' at the end of Ryoma's name. Takashi scrambled to the front of the shop and hurriedly slipped his shoes on as Ryoma started to walk out the door. He grinned when he saw Ryoma waiting for him, his hands in his pockets and his now clean white hat on contracting with his dark hair.

"You're slow."

Takashi smiled.

"A-ha, gomen."

Ryoma made a small sound that sounded much like a 'Che' before walking down the street, Takashi walking besides him. The walk was in a comfortable silence before Takashi noticed they had arrived in the park. Takashi followed Ryoma up a hill where a giant tree stood at the top, providing a big cool shade. Takashi stood in his spot for a moment, closing his eyes and feeling the nice breeze.

"Ne Nii-san…"

Takashi jolted and quickly straightened.

"H-hai?!"

Ryoma took off his jacket, laying it neatly on the grass.

"Karate. You said you'd teach me."

Takashi took awhile to process the words before breaking out to a huge grin.

"Hai! Okay, first you put your left leg front, for now I'll show you the basic stance."

Ryoma said nothing but Takashi knew the younger boy was paying attention to every word he was saying and inwardly beamed with pride.

After teaching Ryoma some of the basic stances, Takashi noticed another tennis game taking place. Though tennis didn't seem as great as karate Takashi had to admit that it did hold some sort of enjoyment in it when he watched the match from the top of the hill.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, you wanna watch the tennis match down there?"

Ryoma straighten and looked down where he was pointing. Takashi watched closely as Ryoma's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a small slight gasp. But just as quick as this took place, his face turned back into a bored expression, giving a slight nod, though the small strange spark didn't leave his eyes.

Takashi gathered their jackets and they headed to the court. At the sight of the game up close Takashi wondered just what connection Ryoma had with tennis. It seemed like Ryoma liked tennis but at the same time he didn't like it. The game soon ended and Takashi felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down at Ryoma.

"Let's go."

Ryoma whispered in a sad tone. Takashi nodded.

"Okay. Want some ice cream before we go home?"

Ryoma shook his head. Takashi turned away from the fence and started walking.

"Hey you two kids!"

Takashi stopped and looked back pointing to him and Ryoma.

"Yeah, you two, you were watching our game yesterday too right?" one of the men asked.

His opponent nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember these two."

Takashi stood shock but turned to Ryoma whom had given his sleeve another tug.

"Do you boys want to play? We could teach you the basics if you want."

The man offered, smiling kindly and Takashi suddenly recognized the older man as the man who owned the sports shop a few blocks away. His opponent looked younger, a college student. Takashi realized from looking at the two that the younger man was most likely the son of the owner.

"No."

Ryoma made a small squeak before giving his sleeve one last tug, adding enough strength for Takashi to know that Ryoma didn't want to play. He bowed to the men.

"Gomen, but my little brother doesn't like tennis."

Takashi turned away to leave but before walking out of ear shot Takashi heard one of the men, the owner, wonder out loud 'The kid doesn't like tennis? He looked like a born player to me.' With that Takashi walked away, Ryoma's grip on his sleeve never letting go on the way.

Once they arrived home Ryoma finally let go of his sleeve.

"You okay Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma nodded, slipping off his shoes and walking towards the counter.

"Nii-san promised with me. Make sushi." Ryoma said climbing on a chair to reach the sink.

Right aaway Takashi knew his brother didn't want to talk about the tennis incident anymore so he put on a smile and nodded.

"Hai, Dad, can you teach us?"

His dad looked at them in shock, before smiling warmly and nodded.

"Of course, wash your hands first Takashi, like your brother is doing."

-Night Time-

Takashi found himself staring at a tired Ryoma, who was currently snuggling in his bed.

"Ryoma-kun did you have fun today?"

Ryoma made a small shift before answering in a small voice.

"Hai."

Takashi smiled tiredly.

"This weekend has been very eventful, ne?"

Ryoma was slowly nodding off.

"…Hai…"

Takashi shifted himself to lie down as well.

"Too bad you're going back to your school. We won't see each other until next weekend."

There was a suddenly sleepy shift and a small arm wrapped itself around his shoulder.

"Go to sleep Nii-san. I'll come back." Ryoma whispered in a sleepy but assuring voice.

Takashi knew that was true and glanced at Ryoma only to see him sleeping peacefully. It became obvious to him at the moment that Ryoma knew he was nervous about him leaving.

Takashi smiled and whispered as his eyes dropped, "You know, for a younger brother, you're pretty smart."

He eyes closed completely, missing the small smirk that ran across Ryoma's face before the boy's face returned to the picture of a peaceful angel, sleeping.

-Next Morning-

Takashi woke up to an empty bed.

Propping up himself with his elbow he looked around quickly in a panic state, before remembering today was Monday. He sighed, today was the day that Ryoma went back to school. Getting up and stretching Takashi grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom, briefly glancing at Ryoma's door where he could see the light coming from under the door.

After getting ready he knocked on Ryoma's door but no one answered.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you there?"

No answer.

He looked at the bottom at the door and found no light coming from under the crack. Deciding that Ryoma was downstairs Takashi quickly jogged down the stairs in order to catch him.

"Ryoma-kun before you go, do you—Ryoma-kun?"

Looking around he noticed no one was downstairs. Hearing voices outside the door, he ran to the door and in his haste slid the door open to see Ryoma climbing into the black limo, his mother and father saying good bye.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma glanced at him as the driver closed the door. Ryoma quickly put the window down.

"Have a nice week!"

The limo started its engine and Ryoma started to put the window back up. Before his face disappeared behind the tinted glass Takashi caught soft said words, "You too, Nii-san."

His day suddenly brightening, Takashi went inside to eat breakfast.

After eating all his breakfast Takashi headed towards school, meeting up with his friends along the way.

"Takashi why are you so happy?"

"Yeah we've haven't seen you happy for a month now!"

Takashi's smile widened.

"Because my little brother hung out with me this weekend."

They stared at him in shock.

"You have a little brother?!"

Takashi nodded.

"I never knew that!"

Takashi continued to smile and shrugged not wanting to explain that Ryoma was adopted.

"What's his name?"

Yes, the name. Takashi wondered how his little brother's name would sound.

"Kawamura Ryoma."

The name didn't sound exactly perfect as 'Echizen Ryoma' did, but it had a sort of ring to it and at that Takashi took pride in.

"Cool! Hey you should introduce us!"

Takashi frowned a bit.

"I would but Ryoma goes to a dorm school. He's only home on the weekends and he doesn't really talk that much." The last part was added a second later considering his friends loved to talk.

"Eh?! Dorm school!? Your brother must be super smart!"

Takashi nodded his head energetically.

"Yeah, I think he is."

His friends laugh.

"Well even if he doesn't talk a lot we still want to meet him. We'll plan a head so you could prepare him."

That sounded like a good idea. He could tell Ryoma in advance and thus have more time convincing him. Plus maybe his friends could get him to talk a more, even if it's just a few more words. "

Yeah, that sounds good!" he agreed out loud.

His friends smiled and Takashi hummed, planning on how to spend his next weekend with his new brother.

-Ryoma-

Ryoma heard the bell ring and stood up calmly, packing his things while his classmates quickly stuffed their belonging into their backpacks and ran out the door laughing. He placed his books in carefully as to not damage them anymore than they were.

Though he was only 4 Ryoma understood that the vast life he use to live through was now narrowed to a cozy one and that meant changes in what he needed to do. Slinging his backpack on, Ryoma continued to walk out of the classroom when a hand suddenly clasped on his shoulder. Ryoma had the urge to wince but instincts took over for his lack of reaction and he instead slapped the hand away.

"Ow! Ryoma-kun I just want to talk to you for a minute."

He turned around to see his sensei nursing his hand. Ryoma decided to ignore his sensei's whining at the moment and pulled a chair up in front of his desk. His sensei sighed and walked behind his desk, sitting in a comfy rolling chair.

"So mature for a four year old, I feel like I'm talking to a high class parent." His sensei mumbled, but again Ryoma decided to ignore it.

"Well Ryoma. Let me start with your grades."

His sensei paused to look at his reaction. Getting none he continued.

"It's not that they're bad, in fact you're the top in your grade level."

To Ryoma the information went into one ear and out the other.

"The teachers have agreed that you should skip the next grade after the end of this year. That is, if you want to."

Ryoma thought about it, skipping grades would benefit him in the future but then again he remembered that the Kawamura family wasn't exactly profiting a large sum and if he graduated a year early then they would have to pay his expense for middle school. His late family also only paid the school for this year since they were supposed to go to America after he finished this year.

The rest of his elementary school years weren't paid. Plus his current family already had his older brother to look after. If he just kept attending regularly the family would have at least another 2 year to save up before he also joined middle school as well, that is if he goes to a public school after this.

As Ryoma tossed the idea around in his head he was unaware of his sensei staring at him with a serious face.

Never in his 15 years of teaching has he ever seen such a mature four year old. Weren't 4 year olds supposed to play around in the dirt and make weird fast friendships? Weren't they just starting to learn how to read and write properly?

Ryoma withdrew from his thoughts and looked up at his sensei; bring the latter back from his own. With one short and confident shake of his head his sensei's face dropped.

"I see. I was hoping that you would agree."

He watched in curiosity as his sensei leaned back into his chair sighing.

"You see, the teachers have been discussing this for a very long time actually and they have come to the agreement and confidence that you would skip some grades, of course that was only a possibility. But since they thought you would agree they already gotten funds in preparation. It cost more than one would think, especially in your case, they were going to hire tutors for each subject for you to learn from during the rest of this school year, as well as the summer. Plus two of the tutors are out of the country which cost even more money."

Ryoma listened carefully. This really was a big opportunity. Plus, it seemed that the expenses were ready to be paid.

"How about you think about it a little more alright? You don't have to say yes right away, but please just think about it a little longer."

His sensei begged. Ryoma nodded as his sensei sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Here, take these."

Ryoma stared at the 10 folders which were thick with paper. He carefully slipped them into his bag, one by one.

"Those are the information of the different tutors and locations that we luckily narrowed down too. I know no ordinary 4 year old child can read a lot of Kanji yet, but I also know you're not ordinary 4 year old and so just skim through it as much as you can and after classes I'm free and open for any questions you may have about them."

Ryoma stood up, bowing politely and walked out the room, but a mumbling sentence caught his ear,

"I swear the kid needs to loosen up. I've seen presidents less mature than him."

And as always, ignoring the mumbles that came out of his sensei's mouth, Ryoma walked to his dorm, sliding his ID at the door and plopped himself on his bed.

"Meorw?"

Glancing at the side Ryoma stared at the fur ball whom was previously sleeping on the bed before he had disturbed it.

"Karupin, sigh, if I go will they let me take you too? I've never been on a plane before." Karupin blinked, "Meorw."

Ryoma nuzzled his face into his fur softly.

"I'll look at them tomorrow." He whispered, drifting off to sleep.

-----

Okay that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter makes me a little excited since it'll be when Ryoma interacts with other characters! I'll give you a hint: **They** go to **Hyotei Elementary School**! Excited yet?

So anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Reviews are so nice to read. :]


	4. Chapter 4

Summery- Ryoma lost family when he was 4 and is adopted by Takashi's family. How will things change? Will he even continue tennis? Pairing undecided, will be Shounen-ai.

Declaimer: OMG I OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!!....Okay, I lied. I don't own PoT but I can dream can't I? Takeshi Konomi owns PoT so there.

A/N: I'm alive…o.o…oh and for those who still waited for this, Thank you for not giving up. I was reading through some new (actually they were old but I hadn't checked my email for ff in months) and I must say that they really pushed me to publish the waiting chapters. So expect some mire chapters in the future ^.^.

Pairings: Still undecided. Could be anyone really…but still keeping Ryoma x ? Strictly slash.

Published: October 11, 2009

Revised:

-Recap-

And as always, ignoring the mumbles that came out of his sensei's mouth, Ryoma walked to his dorm, sliding his ID at the door and plopped himself on his bed.

"Meorw?"

Glancing at the side Ryoma stared at the fur ball whom was previously sleeping on the bed before he had disturbed it.

"Karupin, sigh, if I go will they let me take you too? I've never been on a plane before." Karupin blinked, "Meorw."

Ryoma nuzzled his face into his fur softly.

"I'll look at them tomorrow." He whispered, drifting off to sleep.

-Ch.4-

Takashi got up from his seat and hurriedly stuffed his papers into his backpack.

"Geez Takashi you're really excited huh?"

Looking up from his things Takashi grinned at his friends as they headed out.

"Hai. It's been 5 days already and Ryoma-kun is coming home today."

His friends laughed. "Just remember to tell him that we want to pop by sometime."

Nodding his head as they separated Takashi sped up his pace a bit humming happily. He already had the whole weekend planned out. Arriving home he dropped his things and removed his shoes.

"Ohayo!" he called.

His father smiled. "Ohayo! Your mother's out at the shop."

Nodding Takashi started to head upstairs. "Ah, Takashi where are you going?"

He stopped and smiled, turning to his father.

"I'm going to ask Ryoma-kun to play with me in the park!" his excitement was already showing through his voice.

His father frowned. "Eh? Ryoma-kun isn't home."

Thinking that his ride must be stuck in traffic Takashi sat himself down in front of the counter.

"Okay, I'll wait until he arrives then."

His father scratched the back of his head. "Takashi, Ryoma-kun isn't coming home for the weekend."

Looking up in shock Takashi could only make a pathetic confused

"Eh?"

His father cut the fish he was preparing neatly before continuing, "His teacher called and said that Ryoma requested the weekend there. I'm not sure why but he's a smart boy for his age. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Feeling his mood immediately disperse Takashi laid his head his arms in a tired fashion.

"I really wanted Ryoma-kun to see a new movie with me too." he mumbled, feeling a pat on his head.

"It's not fair. He said he would come back." He grumbled remembering Sunday night.

"Ah I'm sure Ryoma wanted to hang out with you as well Takashi. He'll be back next weekend."

Though that was true, how would his father know if Ryoma would or would not stay in school next weekend too? Pouting, Takashi followed the pattern of the woodened counter with his index finger.

-Ryoma-

Ryoma sat patiently in the meeting room for the other teachers to arrive. He trailed his vision towards his sensei and frowned at his slight twitching and shifting in his seat. Turning back to face forward Ryoma let his mind drift into thought of the Kawamura family. Though he wouldn't say it out loud he kind of liked the family and his new big brother.

He liked how the father would always make good food and would let him try to attempt the same with a big smile. He liked how the mother would point out the most obvious and silliest things, her energy kind of keep him on alert since she had a tendency to be very clumsy when full of energy. And he liked how his new brother was stronger than he looked.

Remembering his first impression of his new brother as a weakling and remembering the shock at the sudden outburst and strength from his brother on that one Saturday brought a small quick smirk across his face. Another shift from his sensei brought him back from his thoughts and he scrunched his face in annoyance.

Finally having enough he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the door opened. He closed his mouth and watched as the teachers filed in and sat down at the grand round table.

The principal was the last to walk in and sat across from his sights.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun. I must say I was a bit surprised that you personally called for this meeting."

The teachers watched him carefully and Ryoma turned to his sensei who stood up.

"Umm Ryoma-kun has felt the need of this meeting because he is turning down the offer to skip a few grades in exchange for something else."

The principal raised an eyebrow. "And what is this that you are proposing?"

Ryoma could feel his sensei hesitate, turning to him but ignored it, keeping silent eye contact with the principal.

"Well…Ryoma-kun here wants…ano…"

As his sensei explained what he had in mind Ryoma watched the shock run through every person's face, letting a small smirk escape for all to see.

-Sunday-

Ryoma sat under the big tree watching the clouds go by slowly. Everyone in school was probably at home enjoying their time with their family.

Ryoma closed his eyes at the thought of his late family.

If they were still alive at the moment his stupid father would probably be challenging him to a match and his mother would be making his favorite breakfast. His cousin would be trying to get rid of his father's perverted books and humming her favorite song. Feeling tears rise at the thought of never seeing them again Ryoma quickly put on a strong face and tried to wipe away his tears.

He removed his hat and stared at it, tracing the logo R. His memory flashed to his new family, whom were friends with his father before. He really did like them, and though they were quieter than his late family he really did enjoy when they were energized. After the fire burned most of his things, Ryoma didn't possess a lot of things left. This hat was one of the few things that his father ever gave to him.

"Hey let's sneak out to the lake!"

Ryoma looked up quickly at the sound of another voice that didn't belong to an adult as he put his hat back on. He spotted three kids walking around the corner and towards his spot. Noticing that the three were taller than his other classmates he figured they were older and decided to ignore them. Letting his eyes close and tuning out their voices he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

But not even 5 minutes later a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. He could hear voices telling him to wake up, and though he tried to ignore them, the shaking only got harder and the voices only got louder.

Acting on his instincts he slapped one of the hands on his shoulders away.

"Ow-y! The kid slapped me!"

Deciding that ignoring them wouldn't solve his problems he opened his eyes to stare up at the 3 older kids he saw earlier.

The first person he noticed was a boy with purple hair that was cut into a weird bob. He had almost cat-like eyes like his own and was maybe a head taller if Ryoma stood up. The boy was cradling his right hand to his chest whining to another boy who, to Ryoma, seemed like the same age.

The boy had brown hair and weird up tilting eyes making it look like he was sort of glaring, though Ryoma could tell from his calm aura he was only staring and trying to tune out his purple headed friend.

The last one had messy brown locks and stood in a slouch letting out a yawn. He was taller than Ryoma but shorter than the other two.

"Hey kid!" he turned his head back to the purple head.

"Ehhh? He looks like a cat." The one with the slight glare said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he does! Hey kid is your name Neko-chan?" the purple kid asked smiling.

Twitching at the weird name, he glared at the purple headed older boy. The said boy yelped in surprise and jumped behind his friend.

"Ah! Neko-chan's glare is scary!"

The slouching boy yawned and sat himself down next to him.

"This spot must be good. Can I sleep here too?" Confused a bit at the different personalities between the friends Ryoma nodded his head a bit finding this one quite to his liking since they seem to both like to sleep during the day.

"Nooo! Jirou we didn't come to sleep! We're sneaking out to the lake remember!" the purple head pouted and pulled the sleeping boy known as Jirou up and started to drag him away.

"Sorry about my friend. He's always has extra energy. My name is Wakashi Hiyoshi. The sleepy one was Akutagawa Jirou, and the hyper one was Mukahi Gakuto."

Ryoma pulled his hat down and tried to close his eyes again.

"We're gonna sneak out and play at the lake. We were wondering if you wanted to come and play with us since no one else is staying in the school besides us."

Sighing in annoyance Ryoma concentrated on ignoring his surroundings once more and promptly fell asleep.

-Monday-

Ryoma heard the bell ring and started to pack his stuff, a shadow crossed his desk and he looked up lazily at his sensei whom was smiling widely.

"Ryoma-kun I'm so glad the meeting yesterday was a success! It's too bad about next year though."

Shrugging his backpack on, he waited until his sensei moved out of his way. Taking note, his sensei took 2 steps to the side and he walked out the door. Though he wouldn't show it, he was also glad the meeting went well, he didn't want his new parents to have to struggle to pay for both his brother and himself. (1)

"Neko-chan!" twitching at the sound of a familiar purple head and 3 pairs of jogging footsteps, Ryoma quickly sped up his pace a bit.

"Ah, Neko-chan! Matteyo!"

Ryoma tried to speed up again but a hand suddenly caught his shoulder. Freezing and relying on instincts he slapped the hand away.

"Ow! Mukahi wasn't lying when he said you slap hard!"

Sighing in defeat Ryoma turned around to see Hiyoshi rubbing his hand, blowing at it carefully.

"Neko-chan you shouldn't ignore us!" Mukahi pouted while Jirou just nodded.

"So you're only in kindergarten." The slouching boy observed, staring at his yellow pin.

Ryoma glanced at the red button on Hiyoshi's uniform and the green buttons on the other two's uniforms, observing that Hiyoshi was only a year older than him and Mukahi and Jirou were 2 years older, just like his brother.

Hoping that the three were satisfied Ryoma turned around and started to head towards the dorms for his room. But in a matter of 5 seconds he twitched in annoyance when the three followed happily chatting and telling him on how great the lake was. He wanted nothing more than to tell them off, but that would mean raising his voice and his throat, though healed, still hurt if he over did himself.

He heard Hiyoshi laugh contain a small slight wince and glanced down at the boy's hand. At the sight of the red imprint turning into a slight purple Ryoma felt a small string of guilt wrap around him and in turn glanced at Mukahi's hand only to see the appendage sporting a big dark purple bruise which only thickened the string of guilt that wrapped itself around him. Even though they were a bit annoying Ryoma knew they didn't deserve to be slapped as he had inflicted, even though part of the action was out of pure instincts.

Reaching his dorm he stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to find his ID card.

"Oh! Is this your room?" Jirou asked, straightening a bit and blinking.

Obviously-- Ryoma resisted from rolling his eyes as he slide his ID through the scanner. The door unlocked itself and Ryoma walked in, leaving the door open.

"Eh? Is he inviting us in?" Mukahi asked as the three slowly stepped in.

Ryoma walked into his kitchen and opened his mini freezer putting a few cubes of ice into 3 little plastic bags. He walked back into his room to see the three older kids staring at his late family picture.

"He has the same eyes as his dad!" Hiyoshi said pointing to the picture.

"Neh Neko-chan, are your parents on vacations too? You know, since you were here for the weekend like us." Mukahi asked.

Ryoma kneeled down next to them and grabbed Mukahi's bruised hand, putting a bag of the ice on top of it. Grabbing his other hand he motioned Mukahi to hold the bag into place. The purple headed boy blinked and did so before Ryoma did the same to Hiyoshi's hand, motioning Jirou to hold the bags for him.

"My parents…" he started as he looked through the drawers for his mini first aid kit. "….died in a fire about one and half months ago."

Turning and ignoring the shocked looks from the others he started to rub some healing cream on Hiyoshi's hand. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before he felt a hand land on his shoulder, but quickly removed itself before he could slap it away.

"So who are you staying with? Is the school watching over you?" Jirou asked quietly as he wrapped bandages around Hiyoshi's hand and turned to Mukahi to do the same.

"I got adopted into another family." He said as he finished and put the things away.

When he sat back down he watched as the three stared at various objects in the room in thought. Finding the silence comfortable and a burden suddenly lifting Ryoma closed his eyes to relax. His ears picked up the sound of the clock on the wall ticking with each second.

"…Neh Neko-chan, do you have a pet?"

Ryoma opened his eyes to look at Hiyoshi who was staring at a bowl with the name 'Karupin' painted on it.

"A cat. He's taken care of while I'm taking my classes. He should be here in another hour."

Hiyoshi gave a small nod.

"You know…this is the first time you ever said a word to us." Jirou said smiling a little as he traced the pattern of the floor with his finger.

Ryoma notice the other two perk up as well.

"That's true! You know, you have a nice voice." Mukahi said in a thoughtful manner.

"And you even bandaged our hands." Hiyoshi observed.

Mukahi nodded energetically. "Yep! You're nicer than you act!"

Jirou nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean we're friends now?" Hiyoshi asked as the three exchanged glances before staring at him to see if he approved.

Ryoma tilted his head a bit at the thought of friends. He wasn't one to be social but he supposed that his other classmates were sort of friends, that is…until the fire, he stopped talking to his classmates after that. Glancing at the three and noting the hopeful glint in their eyes he wondered why these 3 wanted to befriend him so badly.

Thinking back on the meeting on Saturday he sighed, he might as well, it wasn't like he would have a forever friendship with these three since he wouldn't even be in this school for his next year, and there was only one month of school left. The three seemed like they could provide some excitement in his bored school life. Slowly he nodded, watching as the three broke out into big grins.

"Yay! Neck-chan said yes!" Mukahi exclaimed suddenly latching his arms around Ryoma's neck.

Twitching, Ryoma tried to pry off the 2nd grader but found to his horror that the boy's grip wasn't relaxing and instead tightened the hold.

Jirou, suddenly bursting with life, laughed. "Ha ha! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hiyoshi sighed and tried to pry the hyper Mukahi off, and though succeeding, Jirou immediately took his spot, latching even harder than the purple head.

Ryoma sighed and wondered if he just signed his death warrant.

-Line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line!

(1)Okay so a reviewer pointed out about Ryoma's backing from his parents—like a trustee fund or something. So for anyone else who is also wondering about that you're gonna have to think along the lines that Ryoma is still 4 (no matter how mature he tries to act) and so we'll just say that he has one but he doesn't know it exist. I already typed out a lot and I don't want to change it over that detail (it's actually pretty important that little detail doesn't come into play—you'll see in the next chapter why).

So yeah, I'm back. I hopped on the Harry Potter train for a while but the reviews pulled me back on the PoT train. Hope people are still enjoying this.

R&R.


End file.
